every dog has his day
by blackccnary
Summary: based on the episode of the same name. it doesn't have romance per se, but does have hints of it. it's my first time writing bbrae and something tta based, so forgive me if it's too out of character, also forgive all my mistakes, as english isn't my native language/mother tongue/however it's called.


Raven kept going back to that moment. The relief of finding Beast Boy's canine form, then the confusion when he was definitely not acting like himself, to the cold gripping fear when they came to the conclusion that _he wasn't Beast Boy. Beast Boy had been taken._ And by a freaking ovni, of all things. The moment she'd seen that _thing_ start, getting away from them, _from her_, with him inside, fear came back and squeezed her heart. She didn't understand _why_ she was feeling like that. They were always in danger, putting their lives at risk by fighting villains and defending the city. Danger was practically part of the job description. And yet, she was feeling like that. And it wasn't like the fear she felt when Starfire had been lost to them those few seconds when she had followed the time traveler, it was somehow... _different_. In a way she definitely couldn't understand. So she ran into the ship _alone_ while the thing, alien, whatever was distracted with attacking her friends —her thoughts making her feel like crap. She caught a glimpse of green, and the fear squeezing her heart loosened.

"Beast-"

But she was soon thrown away from the ship and from him. She thought she heard a faint _"Raven!"_ but it could've been her imagination.

When she saw him attacking the alien, right when they thought they lost and lost _him_, probably forever, the fear not only loosened its tight grip on her heart, but it dissapeared, leaving only relief.

So it was understandable she wasn't about to leave him _completely alone_ after what just had transpired, even if he asked to. She followed him close by, although at enough distance to not be heard or seen. He had sat in front of a lake in the middle of the forest, watching the sky and the water, simply being there and relaxing and having some time to himself. And yet, there she was. Lurking like some kind of stalker. In the shadows and definitely not respecting his wishes. She tried to tell herself it was fair after all those times he kept pushing her buttons, but she couldn't lie to herself. Beast Boy knew and _understood_ when it was enough, and she had already reached a limit, leaving her alone and even apologizing those few, very few times he crossed the line. He always somehow _knew_ when she was pushing him away because it was kind of second nature for her to push everyone away or because she'd had enough. So, knowing all that, she couldn't _understand why_ she was doing exactly what Beast Boy didn't want any of the Titans to do.

"If you're gonna keep lurking in the shadows, better come here and sit with me."

She was startled by his voice, like a deer caught in headlights.

"But how-?", escaped through her lips. She hadn't intended to say _anything_. But those little words escaped her mouth in a moment of genuine surprise.

Beast Boy tapped his nose.

"Picked up your scent. By now, I could pick up the scent of every Titan in a mile radius. We do live together."

She gulped.

"I was going to leave anyway-"

He turned around, his eyes more serious than she'd ever seen them.

He shrugged.

"It's okay. I don't mind the company."

Slowly, she started walking towards him, and sat a prudent distance. Not too close, _but not too far either_. For some reason she couldn't understand.

And they stayed there for as long as they could. In silence, observing nature in the dark of the night. She would sneak a peek at Beast Boy's profile once in a while, but he stayed the same way the whole time, without any of his characteristic boyish glint in his eyes. Something had happened, and Raven didn't know _what_. She wanted to ask, but who was she to ask? So she stayed silent too, and tried to look at the scenery the way he was. Trying not only to understand what was going on in his mind but also what was going on in hers, because something was different. She suspected had been different for some time but she just had realized, she just didn't know what.


End file.
